


Lose the Battle, Win the War

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has a little kink and he's convinced America to indulge him in it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose the Battle, Win the War

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on Hetalia Kink Meme [at Dreamwidth](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=510948254#cmt510948254).
> 
> Warning: Character-Roleplayed Non-Con

Considering the current tensions between them, England had found it a little suspicious when America had invited him over to his home for a visit. Yet he couldn't very well refuse such a welcome from his once colony and so he'd gone through the proper channels to take some time away from work. Perhaps, through this meeting, they could establish better relations.  
  
When America neglected to meet him at the airport, England felt his skin prickling with alarm. Late into the evening, he arrived in a taxi that had graciously saved him from the effort of calling the idiot.  
  
He pulled his luggage up to the front step and knocked, hoping that the moron wasn't going to put him through the pain of looking for the spare key  _too_. Maybe he had forgotten he was coming? Unlikely. They had just confirmed it last night.  
  
Under his rapping knuckles the door slid open and England realized with a start that it had never even been fully closed. On edge, he pushed it open, peering into the darkened home. Stepping inside, he forced away his concern with the excuse that America was simply  _extraordinarily careless_... because generally  _he was_.  
  
Flicking on the entrance light, he frowned at the darkness that surrounded him like a fog. "America!" He called, hearing his own voice reverberate through empty space. "America, you  _insufferable git_ , get your arse out here-- it's not funny anymore!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Feeling more irate than worried, England muttered curses to himself and started for the guest room. He was halfway down the hall when he felt a body collide with his, crashing him into the wall. In the darkness he could hear the sound of something being knocked from the wall and shattering. " _What in god's name--_ ,"  
  
A warm hand tried to silence his mouth but he bit it--  _hard_. A familiar yelp sounded in his ears as England whirled around, able to see enough of the figure to get angry. "America,  _what the hell_  do you think you're doing?!" He shrieked.  
  
England felt himself get shoved back into the wall and a livid America was in his face in moments, "What the hell do you think  _you're_  doing!?" He retaliated. "You always treat me like a  _goddamn fucking child_. You do realize that I'm stronger than you now, don't you?"  
  
 _Oh_. Oh, it was about  _that_. England felt a shiver go up his spine but it was coupled with a flame blooming to light in his chest. "Boy you are  _five hundred years too young_  to be challenging me!" He ducked just as a fist met the space where his head had been. He'd lived in the forests of England-- darkness was his ally.  
  
America made an enraged noise as his fist hit the wall instead of a soft, limey head, and England took advantage of that moment to headbutt him in the stomach, the two of them barreling to the floor in the darkness as America lost his balance.  
  
Unfortunately this put England at a disadvantage as his slimmer body was caught by absurdly strong hands and he shoved America off only to have those fingers claw and grab at his clothing. The larger nation tried to roll over so that he was straddling England, but the former empire was too quick and struggled free with a good kick to the git's head.  
  
Up on his feet, he felt his heart pound like a rabbit's in his chest as he ran. Thundering footsteps soon followed and before he could think to hide he was tackled from behind by the brute force that was his former colony.   
  
They were in the kitchen now, as he could tell by the tile, and he couldn't find any leverage against the hands that tugged and clawed and grabbed at him. He was somehow flipped onto his back and his head hit the floor hard enough to make stars dance in his eyes. England attempted to knee America in the groin or stomach but he couldn't get his leg up high enough from where it was pinned.  
  
America panted, hot and wet in his ear, as he pressed them closer, England's wrists trapped by a single, larger hand. "I'm  _stronger_  than you now..." He said, making England shudder. The free hand snaked its way under the island nation's shirt and alarm bells rang loudly in said nation's ears. "Say it." America demanded.  
  
"Piss off!" England growled.  
  
" _I fucking said, 'Say it!_ '" America roared, that free hand dexterously slipping past the band of his trousers to grip his cock. It was hard but neither of them commented on this. America squeezed the leaking flesh. "Fucking say it!"  
  
England spat in his face. "I said piss off!"  
  
Without warning he was flipped onto his stomach hard enough that the wind was knocked out of him and he wheezed in pain. His pants were yanked down with force, as were his boxers, and although he was laying prone of the tile he could only spare thought for the lack of air in his lungs.  
  
That was until a cold, wet finger was jammed into the ring of muscle at his backside. England gave a breathless squawk. "I don't need you to fucking say it then." America said, voice dripping venom. "I'll make you moan it--  _scream it_. How would you like that? Me, your former colony, inside of you?"  
  
"You... wouldn't..." England wheezed.  
  
A second finger was jammed into him with little warning and this time it stung as the flesh struggled to stretch around the strange and erratic jerks of America's hand. "Oh?" The larger nation said, "Wouldn't I? I'm not your fucking colony anymore. I'm not your  _plaything_. You can't just shut me up in a wooden box until you want me." He spread the fingers and twisted them inside England. "This time I'm playing with you. You're my puppet,  _poppet_." America spat mockingly.  
  
There it was. That feeling of losing control of a situation. As America lined himself up with England's arse, he could feel the brute's hot breath at the back of his neck just before it was bitten. Teeth sunk in as did grade A American Cock and England spasmed underneath as a moan was coaxed loudly from his mouth.  
  
Sheathing himself on the smaller nation in a single motion, America pressed his weight down and bit England's ear, jerking his hips up mercilessly. "You're so fucking weak, England. You used to be so big... so  _big_  and look at you now. You're sprawled like a fucking whore. A fuck toy. And you can't do a single fucking thing, can you?"  
  
A violent jerk upwards and England saw stars, his response a lengthy moan.  
  
"Say it." America challenged. "Say it-- I'm better than you. I'm bigger than you. I'm more powerful--  _stronger_. You ought to be my colony you know? You're the size of one of my states. You could be the 51st..."  
  
"F- Fuck... Alfred..." The words were met with another forceful thrust right into the prostate. "Fuck, yes-- yes you're better. Stronger. Fuck,  _oh Christ_..." England warbled like a songbird.  
  
The thrusts continued with vigor and America kept England's arms pinned as he groaned into his ear, "See, that's what's beautiful. You're singing my national anthem now..."  
  
"Fuck, yes-- oh god--  _god bless America_ \--," England groaned, his shaft leaking onto the kitchen tile as he ground against it. "A- Am... Alfred... I'm going to-- ahh--," He saw white as his body gave way to pleasure, semen spilling in messy spurts along his shirt and stomach, dripping crudely onto floor.  
  
The thrusts eased into something more gentle and thirty seconds later America had quite properly filled him with his seed. Gasping in the aftershock, the larger nation pulled out and flopped boneless onto the tile next to England.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, America spoke, " _Jesus Christ_ , Arthur." He laughed, moving to nuzzle the other man, thoughtless to the mess. By now their sight had adjusted for night and the moonlight filtering in through the dining room window only made it seem that much brighter. "That was kind of fucked up."  
  
England laughed, a soft huff of a noise. "Well...  _perhaps_."  
  
"You came without me even touching you, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, I know." England had the dignity to blush at that comment, although it was impossible to see in the darkness. "I am quite aware of that, in fact."  
  
"You're a fucking pervert." America exclaimed, still nuzzling the side of his neck lovingly. "Now I am too because you made me do that. I hope you're happy."  
  
England hummed. "You didn't enjoy it at all?"  
  
"Man I can't get off while ramming you like that. Felt like you were gonna break or something..."  
  
"Ah..." England rolled onto his side, gently coaxing his lover's face to his chest. "I'm sorry then."  
  
"... You don't have to be sorry..." America relented, curling up against him. "It was kind of cool that you were hard just from fighting with me." A moment. "Speaking of which, I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Not in any lasting way, love." The island nation said. "I can assure you-- I enjoyed every second of it."  
  
America appeared satisfied with that for the moment. "I kind of thought you would safeword the moment I shoved you into the wall. I just kept doing things and you... you just kept taking it..."  
  
"If it helps, it... feels cathartic to be defeated like that."  
  
"Was the, uh... the Revolutionary stuff going too far?"  
  
England chuckled. "No, I daresay that was my favourite part."  
  
America pulled him closer, protective. "Weird old man." He complained.   
  
"Insufferable git." England groused affectionately.


End file.
